Loving you was the biggest mistake of my life
by KNDfreak
Summary: Flame had enough of Ember's obessive attitude towards Spyro, so he gives up on her. Ember, realizing that she and spryo was never ment to be, gives up and goes to flame. Problem? A new dragon shows. Can she tell flame before she loses him forever?


Flame couldn't stand it. He couldn't take it. Every freaking time, just EVERY FREAKING TIME! Flame sighed as he looked at the pretty pink dragon next to him, whose eyes were looking at a purple dragon and black dragoness. Why can't she realize that Spyro doesn't love her? Only Cynder? Why can't he be in her eyes? Why can't she realize there's more then one dragon? Why, damn it, why?! Flame felt pity for thinking like that. If he was a hero just like Spyro, he would probably win her heart! Ember, the pink dragon, with emerald green eyes, didn't know what she had in front of her. He was fire dragon even though Spyro can control every element for goodness sakes! Why can't he be more like Spyro?! Flame paused. Did he...WANT to be like Spyro? Did he really want to put his life on the line to protect everyone? Including Ember? The answer is yes. Everything Spyro got, Flame wants. Every female Spyro met and had a crush on, Flame wants that too (not Cynder though). Every power Spyro has, Flame wants. Flame shooked his head, realizing he was acting like a child. He shouldn't be jealous of Spyro, he knew it was just a phrase, but still. Ember had eyes on the purple loving dragon and he knew why. He was cute, charming, funny, brave, strong and the list goes on. Flame started to get up and walked away from Ember, clearing his head.

* * *

Ember couldn't help but glare at Cynder. Just what in the world does she think she's doing?! Getting up, she ran towards them and headbutted her. Cynder fell on the ground in pain and disbelief. How could a mere small, pink dragon hit her like that?!

"Ember!" Spyro yelled, eyes widen. Cynder looked at Spyro.

"Who's Ember?"

"Spyro's **GIRLFRIEND!**" Ember yelled, still glaring. Spyro sighed.

"Ember, you're not my girlfriend nor will you ever. I don't like you like that." Hearing this, Ember looked at Spyro, shocked and sad.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, tears filling up her eyes.

"I like Cynder and Cynder only. Not you. Don't take it the wrong way or anything, it's just that...well, you know." He said. Ember sighed, head bending down. _How? Why?_ She thought.

"Okay Spyro, I understand." With that, she walked away, crying. Cynder looked at Spyro worried.

"It's okay," Spyro said. "She needed to find out anyways." Just then, Sparx and Gem (my OC dragonfly for Sparx. Read 'Never turn your back.') flew towards them.

"Hey, what we missed?" Spyro shooked his head at his friend.

"Nothing sparx." He said, walking away. Sparx, who was confused as ever, followed Gem, Cynder, and Spyro.

* * *

Ember was crying very hard. How could she let that happen? She just embarrssed herself in front of spyro and cynder. She knew Spyro didn't have a thing for her like she did, but that hurts to know what you already know. _I shouldn't even BE crying. I'm in love with Flame._ She thought. Flame. She wonder where he disappear to. Whiping away the tears, Ember begin looking for the fire dragon.

* * *

_Who was I to kid? Ember who never go out with a loser like me._ Flame thought, looking at himself. He was very depress these days, now that Ember wasn't there to bother him about Spyro. _And to lose myself over some girl that would never love me back in a thousand years...I'd slapped myself with my tail._ He thought, using the water to splash himself. Suddenly, there was a slight moan coming from behind the trees. Flame, curious, silently stepped towards to the bushes and trees to see another ice dragon, but...ice dragons are light blue...and this dragon is dark navy blue. Can that be possible? Flame saw that the dragon was injured and her wing was slightly cut. Thinking quickly, Flame rushed up to help her out of the vines that she was tangled in. The dark blue dragon open her eyes, revealing dark black eyes.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, trying to get away from Flame. Flame, startled, looked up at her and she stopped screaming.

"Oh, you're not one of those goons that are hunting me down. Good." She said, trying to stand up, but couldn't. She let out a groan.

"Don't move. That left leg of yours is broken." Flame said, calmly. The navy blue dragoness looked at him.

"Please help me. I'm being hunt down and was shot from midair and landed here. I need to hide." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Flame looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, I'll help. By the way, my name is Flame." He said. "What's yours?" The blue dragon didn't say anything for a moment.

"Amber." Flame's body and heart froze at the name. _Sounds just like Ember's name. Whoa, scary._ He thought and shooked his head.

"Well, Amber, I must take you back to the Dragon's Temple. It's the only safe place I know." Flame said. "Can you get on my back?" Amber nodded and slowly crawled onto his back. _She's so warm._ Flame blushed a bit.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ember sighed. She couldn't find the kid anywhere.

"Hey Ember!" Ember turned around to see Gem flying towards her.

"Have you seen Sparx? I can't find him anywhere!" She said, worried. Ember shook her head.

"No, but have you seen Flame? I haven't been able to find him either!" Ember said with the same worry look. Gem shook her head and about to go when she looked back at Ember.

"Wait, why are you worrying about Flame?" She asked, with curious and glee in her eyes. Ember blushed a bit.

"Well, I will tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." She said. Gem nodded. Ember took a deep breath for a moment before telling the truth.

"I'm in love with Flame, but I really want to know if Flame loves me so I pretended to have interest in spyro." She said. Gem thought for a moment until it hit her. She smiled at Ember.

"Ember, what I'm gonna tell you is very important and please don't repeat it to anyone, espeically to Flame." Ember nodded, confused.

"Ember, Flame's-"

"Hey everyone! Look what I found!" Gem and Ember turned around to see Flame running towards the guardians and the others. Ember spotted something navy blue on his back, but couldn't quite tell what it was. Soon, Ember walked towards the group of dragons. Flame looked over his shoulder.

"Well? Do you think you can get down?" He asked. Ember, who still couldn't see, looked confused.

"Sure." Said a voice she did not recognize. When she saw who it was, she could not believe it. Her mouth just dropped.

"Hi, I'm Amber."

_Please R&R_


End file.
